


Yandere Nagito Komaeda x Reader

by Miyaderakomaeda



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Cutting, Other, Possessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyaderakomaeda/pseuds/Miyaderakomaeda
Summary: it's based off of Nagito yandere headcanons on my tiktok don't expect too much-It gets very gory, consider that.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Yandere Nagito Komaeda x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Please. It has possessive behaviour as well as self-harm. Its gender friendly :)  
> It also contains suicide and is very gory at the end!!!

"Y/N where are you this time?!"  
Was everything they heard as they hid in their closet, the knife clenched hard in their fist, the deep voice of the male kept echoing in their head, the voice of the person that kept following them around.

They were kept like a pet in a cage. No idea how they ended up there.

They just woke up one day, not in their usual homes or they're comfortable bed.  
Instead they woke up in an abondoned building, almost a mansion you could call it.  
A mansion from the 18th century, big enough to fit a few families in there.

But they're left alone.  
With the man that keeps them there.  
With no hope of escaping.

Out of pure instinct they pulled up their sleeves, the arms covered in bruises were barely to be seen in the darkness of the wardrobe, but they still could be felt.  
Hurting as soon as they even get touched by a sleeve, the marks he left on them, when they tried to leave.

The knife, still clenched tight in their hand wandered to their wrist.  
One, two, slits across, the blood slowly trickling down their arm, their skin got pale over the time from not seeing any sunlight, not being allowed near windows, he thought they might jump.

The well known stinging, burning and aching pain in their wrist pulled them back to reality.  
They had to hurry if they wanted to be free.

A long slide with the knife, upwards their wrist, ending in their elbow followed suit. The blood started to flow out like a rushing river, leaving over both sides of their arm.

They tried to hold back a yelp, but the sound of the metal knife hitting the wardrobes floor was enough to alert him.  
The mansion was quiet, quiet enough so you could almost hear them breath.

They knew he was coming.  
Hoping they would bleed out faster, than he would find them.

The footsteps got closer as their vision blurried, the wardrobes door getting opened roughly, letting them shiver.

A bit of light shined in, which was blocked by the tall but slim male figure.  
A too well known figure.

"Oh no y/n.. you've made a mess all over yourself again!" He pointed out in a sarcastic yet firm voice, as he grabbed them by the slit wrist, forcefully pulling them out of the closet.  
This was enough strength to let them gain consciousness again. The blur in their eyes left.

He knelt down to them, his knees cracking with the move, they could hear his cut off breathing.  
They turned their head away, hoping they would soon pass out.

He pulled their face towards him, forcefully and with a tight grip of their jaw as tears started falling down his face.

"This is all my fault.. everything is my fault isn't it.. I couldn't even give you the hope you need.."  
He stuttered out as he started digging his fingernails into their wound, pressing the blood out even faster, but as well even more painful.

"S-stop.." they quietly muttered out, the pain was getting unbearable, the adrenaline no longer pushed the pain to the side. 

He seemed to think for a second before grabbing their arm really hard and shoving the skin aside from all the muscle and bone.  
"Y-you're mine.. only mine.. you don't belong to anybody else.. do you understand that?!"  
He yelled out as he started laughing, his voice filling his room as it was separated by sobs and small pauses to catch his breath. 

He held them down, pushing their skin to the side as he grabbed the bloody knife next to them, cutting across their throat in a single move, satisfied as he watched the blood trickle down.  
Knowing they won't be able to scream.  
He hated them screaming.  
He hated when they hated him and showed it.  
They should love him and only him.  
He's the only one for them.

Letting go of their wrist, which was bleeding out like a fountain drying of water, he sat down on their hip, getting himself comfortable until their hip cracked, it clearly got broken.

He smiled as he watched them cough and choke on their own blood.

Gently pulling up their shirt he exposed their stomach, filled with bruises.  
If they wouldn't eat he'd simply punch them until they would eat.  
He couldn't let them starve.

As he slowly watched them bleed out, their eyes turning foggy and their chest slowly rising with every breath, he started cutting his name into their stomach.

Not just small scratches, cuts so deep the muscles ripped aside and exposed the organs underneath these.  
"You're mine!" He repeated over and over, his voice growing with every syllable as he cut his name down their stomach.  
Nagito.

He gently leaned up and kissed their lips, the knife being stuck in the last curve of the o in his name.  
As he felt their last breath getting taken he got up, smiling down at his masterpiece.

He started stabbing his own wrists, hands shaking from excitement as his sleeves were blood stained after a few seconds.

"I love you.."  
He whispered before he started stabbing himself in the stomach, sinking down as he stabbed himself between his ribs, hitting his heart. 

He fell back as he slowly bled out.  
Dying a beautiful death next to his beloved.


End file.
